1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a reel for holding cable used for data communication, such as a fiber optic cable. It also applies to a reel for the packaging of fiber for use in cable, due to the similar care required in packaging.
2. Background of the Invention
Wire or fiber optic cables are frequently used to transmit data (and voice) communication signals between two remote locations. Since, in most instances it is difficult, if not impossible to manufacture a signal cable long enough to extend between two remote locations, such a cable is made of separate sections which are then spliced together. However, splices are expensive, they increase the noise level of the signal and generally reduce the reliability of the communication. Therefore, it is desirable to provide cable sections of large lengths.
It has been found that the most economical way to store and transport fiber or cable is by use of cable reels. Usually a cable reel comprises a central drum for holding a helically wound cable and two disk shaped ends for maintaining the cable on the drum. Frequently a depression or through-hole is made in the drum for securing the starting end before winding. Thus, slippage is eliminated while the cable is wound on the reel. In addition, the starting end may be used for inspection or testing purposes, and in the case of cable, a connector may be attached to the cable after winding.
Frequently the cable end has to be rather long (in the order of several feet to facilitate testing and/or connectorization). However with prior art reels, a long cable end was easily damaged during transit so that it could not be optically tested with satisfactory results. This problem was especially the case for very fragile materials such as glass fiber or fiber optic cable which are not made to withstand large mechanical strain or stress. Furthermore, a long cable end interfered with the stacking or rolling of the reels, which also were responsible for fiber/cable failure.